Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle sun visor, and more particularly to a vehicle sun visor comprising a mirror on the surface side of a sun visor body.
Background Art
A generally known conventional vehicle sun visor includes: a sun visor body supported with respect to a vehicle ceiling so as to be freely rotated between a storage position and a use position; and a mirror mounted on a mounting part provided on the sun visor body (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: JP 2004-58890 A). This Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for preventing the mirror from separating from the sun visor body as a result of falling in the recessed mounting part if the head of an occupant perpendicularly collides with the mirror surface of the sun visor body located in the use position, in the event of an accident or the like.
However, in the vehicle sun visor in the Patent Literature 1, planar rigidity of the sun visor body is not considered at all. Therefore, if the head of an occupant collides, from a planar direction of the sun visor body, with the lower edge of the sun visor body half-open between the storage position and use position in the event of accident or the like, that is, if load, impact, or the like is applied in a planar direction from the lower edge of the sun visor body, stress concentration at mirror corners increases, and the sun visor body may be, for example, broken or deformed, with the result that the mirror may be detached from the sun visor body and fly off.